The Subterranean Apocalype
by Speedyquader
Summary: The Subterranean invasion was real, and Saitama's right in the middle. How will this change what happens and who meets who? Find out with me! I don't write romance, so no formal pairings. Ships? Dunno, maybe a few teases eventually. Definitely not the focus, though.
1. Apocalypse How?

**I can't believe that I forgot to write an Author's Note! XD So, this is a oneshot, and I don't particularly plan to do anything with it, as I don't know where I'd take it, especially since more than likely it would end up quite similar to the other two Subterranean fanfics on this site.**

 **Regardless, I don't own OPM, and enjoy my 600 words of wonder! :P**

* * *

Blood was flying everywhere. The sky, red with the fire from explosions. In some places, the piles of corpses reached three or more stories high. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the area. Shockwaves destroyed vast swathes of buildings second by second. Chunks of mangled bodies flew in every direction. The ocean of enemies seemed endless; they were laid out as far as the eye could see. Had he been anyone else, not only would he have already lost all hope, he'd be dead.

Left hook. Right jab. A quick spin to knock them off their feet. A few quick haymakers to make space to let him catch his bearings. Two massive fists out of nowhere to crush him between them. Nope, gone. Giants taller than his apartment block fell before his fists, just like all the rest. He hopped from foe to foe, hardly ever touching the sea of corpses that had become the ground. Each of his punches caused explosions of blood to geyser from their bodies. Dimly, he was aware that he'd been fighting for hours, but he felt no fatigue. How could he? He felt more alive than he had in years. He could almost feel the fire in his eyes, see the heat pumping through his heart, and hear the singing of his muscles as he obliterated more and more of them. The time for talking and witty banter had come and gone hours before; now the only sounds were of the battle itself.

Slowly, but surely, the tide of foes dwindled and died. He stood there, alone, on shambles of highway where it just so happened to be clean of viscera, slowly calming himself in the cleansing rain that had recently started up. He halfheartedly tried to straighten out his blue and white striped pajamas, when he heard rumbling coming from his right.

Erupting from the ground mere yards away from Saitama, an enormous glowing figure emerged. "I see you have taken good care of my children. Come, face the wrath of the Subterranean King!" Four enormous red swords came smashing down upon Saitama, crackling with energy all along the lengths of the blades. The first, he dodged. The second, he deflected. The last two screamed home, burying him under a mountain of rubble. "I see you were not a worthy foe after all, to be downed in the first engagement."

The rubble pile exploded from the force of Saitama's jump, blasting yet another massive crater in that area of Z City. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Subterranean King!" As he said this, Saitama punched in the Subterranean King's chest, to the same effect as all the others of his kind, only much, much larger.

As he fell down from the sky along with the veritable lake of blood and guts from the Subterranean King, Saitama had only one thought before he plunged into the earth. ' _I wish there was a way for me to have the battle I so desperately want; this one nearly bored me to tears towards the end.'_

* * *

Finally entering Z City in earnest, Tatsumaki was speechless once more, until she noticed the squawking in her ear from the radio earpiece she wore. " _Tatsumaki, what's going on? Our sensors picked up a massive reading that appeared and then disappeared almost immediately. What happened to the Subterraneans?"_

"I don't know who did it, but I can tell you two things. The first, is that every last one of the Subterraneans in Z City is dead." She took a stabilising breath. "The second, is that whoever, or whatever, defended Z City had enough firepower to completely level it." This drew a gasp from the other end of the line. "There are huge gouges going in every direction from the middle." The awe in her voice was palpable; she was clearly struggling to find words. "I'm going to where the fight happened to find whatever did this."


	2. Devastation

**AN: Tada! For whatever reason, this story is more interesting for me than me first one. XD Give a big hand to Yandere Shoujo for BETAing this chapter! ^-^ I have no idea on any timeline for the next chapter, so don't expect much. Also, In flying by the seat of my pants with this one: I haven't planned out much of anything for it yet, though that's bound to change.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: Of course I don't own OPM. I don't think I'm creative enough yet to come up with so many different names, faces, and powers. XD Enjoy another 600ish words of wonder!**

* * *

"Oh no, my apartment!" Saitama remembered with a start, just before he dashed off in search of his home, hopping from chunk to chunk of the boulder-sized rubble that was left in one of the chasms to avoid the ocean of corpses as much as possible.

* * *

 _"Do you see anything?"_ Tatsumaki heard over her earpiece.

"I already told you; all I see is rubble and craters. I'll tell you if I see anything interesting." Tatsumaki harrumphed, speeding up her flying. "Now shut up and let me concentrate on finding where the fight happened." She heard an exasperated sigh on the other end, so she turned off the earpiece. "Finally, peace and quiet. What I wouldn't give to have some more of every now and then." Her eyes scanned the shambles below, looking for where the gouges converged. 'There we go,' she thought, floating down into the largest crater in the center of the city. 'I don't see anything except bodies and rocks. What happened here?' Floating there confused, she looked for anything even remotely of note.

Turning around, she switched her earpiece back on, and immediately flinched at the noise coming from it. _"-sumaki? Can you hear me? Tatsumaki? Answer me, pleas-"_

"Jeez, you make it sound like I can't defend myself. What do you want, anyway?" she cut him off with a sniff, idly juggling some rubble around with one finger while her arms were crossed.

 _"Oh thank goodness, you're back! Why did you turn your communicator off? What if something had happened?"_ At this, she snorted.

"Oh please, it's not like there's anything around that could beat me. Anyway, I found something. Well, four, actually. They look like giant sword handles; maybe whatever was using them turned and ran because it saw me coming." She levitated the Subterranean King's inactive swords around to get a closer look. "They look normal, but they're bigger than I am and they have no blades."

 _"We should get those swords to Metal Knight, maybe he can figure something out. Do you see anything else? Clothes, blood-"_

"Of course there's blood, where do you think I am, a middle school? It's everywhere! I can't stand on the ground without stepping in blood. All I see is rubble, blood, and guts. The only thing here that moves is me," She interrupted him again, then continued. "I'm going back to HQ, you can send Metal Knight to come get the swords." At this, she shut off the earpiece again, and flew away towards A City at high speed.

* * *

Arriving at his home, Saitama groaned. "It's all gone!" Just like the rest of the city, his apartment block was leveled, with only a few mangled manga volumes identifying the area as the place where his home used to be. "I guess I'll have to move somewhere else. Maybe Y City, since it's closest. Now, let's see what's left of the apartment..." After rummaging around every nook and cranny in the area, he came up with about an arm load worth of salvageable belongings. After one last check of the vicinity, he marched off towards Y City, belongings in tow.

* * *

 _*Near the beginning of the invasion, just before Saitama woke up*_

 _"I'm sorry, Silver Fang, but it appears that I'll have to pull you out of Z City."_

 _"What? Why? My dojo and house are here, why would I abandon them?" Bang questioned, struggling to finish off the one he was fighting._

 _"You can do more good in T City; Z City seems to have been mostly ignored, and shouldn't take too much damage. Regardless, most of them are on the abandoned zone, so real property damage has been minimal so far. Now get over to T City, they need you."_


	3. Dragon-level Threat?

**AN:** So, it's been a long time since I've posted a chapter... The reason is that i like to have at least one chapter done ahead of the one I'm planning to post, so i have material to look forward to releasing, etc etc.

I can't decide what to do with Mosquito Girl and Genos, since Saitama is moving cities, though since he's moving to the closest one, it'd make sense that Mosquito Girl would follow got the same reason. I'm having trouble deciding how to introduce Genos, because i don't just want to rehash canon, but I don't want to just drop him, because he's an integral part to the story, and he's a rather popular character XD

Tl;dr: I'm asking for ideas on how to handle Mosquito Girl and the Genos introduction, for to the changes that have happened, since i don't want to just repeat canon.

With that all said, enjoy the chapter! It doubles the length of this fanfic XD

 **Chapter 3**

Sitch sat and frowned at the display in front of him, contemplating the data readouts the United Hero Association had managed to coax out of Metal Knight, his chin resting on his fingers. It wasn't much. Reaching out with his right hand, he zoomed in towards the center of where the activity in Z City had taken place, and pressed play. It was a video taken from orbit by one of Metal Knight's satellites, though it wasn't high quality as he would've liked. As the video arrived at a certain point, he paused it again, and gestured vaguely at the screen with his right hand, his elbow cupped in his opposite hand. "It doesn't make any sense. One moment Z City was just like any other, and the next moment almost all of the Subterraneans started converging on this area. The only plausible explanation would've been that the change in activity was caused by Blast, but he has confirmed that he did not take part in the battle, for 'personal reasons'." His assistant could hear the skeptical air-quotes in Sitch's voice, and wisely chose not to interrupt. "As unlikely as it may seem, there appears to be another entity whose power surpasses Tatsumaki's." Sitch sighed, then closed the holographic screen and removed the data drive from the port, turning towards his assistant who sat in the corner, behind a wall of polarised glass that blocked the view of the holo-screens. "We need to call a meeting. The S-Class heroes need to know this information." Sitch turned and left, while his assistant composed the summons, then jogged to catch up to him.

"Is this appropriate, sir? I am unable to make it more specific without more information about the data on that drive." The assistant showed Sitch the summons on a Wrist-mounted Association Trans-Communication Holo-hub, or WATCH for short. The blue glow from the hologram made it more difficult to discern Sitch's expression, but then Sitch gave a small smile.

"That'll do. Set the meeting for two days from now, at 9:00 am. Send me the summons; I'll present it to the board." The assistant complied on both counts, and stopped at the door to the boardroom while Sitch went in.

"Good luck!" the assistant called, knowing he wouldn't get a response while the board could hear them. His work done for the day, the assistant traveled home, pleased with his quality of his efforts.

 _Two Days Later_

The S-Class meeting room was never completely full, as not only was Blast never there, but there was always at least one, if not two others missing at every meeting, though which ones were missing varied from meeting to meeting. Currently, only Blast, Metal Knight, Tatsumaki, and King were missing, though King had reported in earlier, saying that he was in the middle of a tough battle. However, hardly anyone was paying any attention to each other, as the meeting had yet to start. Pig God had been snoozing in his recliner for the last two hours, having been the first to arrive for the first time ever due to a miscommunication about the start time. Some of the others were having conversations amongst themselves, though some conversations would have been better described as arguments. The hall fell silent as Tatsumaki and Sitch entered at roughly the same time, with the Tornado of Terror turned away from the taller man, pouting as she made her way towards and fell into her seat with a huff.

Sitch plugged in the data drive to the console/table in the middle of the room, then cleared his throat. "This right here," he said, bringing up the aerial shot of Z City at night, "is Z City during the first hour or so of the invasion." The start of the video feed showed several lit up sections of Z City go dark. He keyed forward several hours to a point not long after dawn, and multiple gasps were heard from around the massive table. "This is when the commotion in Z City started," he brought up a second image next to the first, "and this is when we picked up a massive energy signature towards the end." This image drew even more sharp intakes of breath, as the devastation was plain to see, as well as SOMETHING massive right in the center. Sitch continued, "we have confirmation from both Blast and King that neither were on the scene, so the only possible explanation is that there is something out there that is capable of massive destruction. As of this moment, this mysterious entity has easily been labeled as Threat Level Dragon, and should be approached with diplomacy. We do not know what their goals might or might not be, and we have no information on them at all, except that this entity is quite likely human-sized."

Tatsumaki interrupted, "Are you going to tell us anything useful? So far this meeting has just been a waste of my time." Both Metal Bat and Flashy Flash nodded at this, and Child Emperor started to tinker with some gadgets he'd taken out of his backpack due to boredom.

"We do have some more information that we gathered from the scene," Sitch began, and he called up several more images, this time, one showed several sword hilts, and a few more showed the shattered cityscape around the center of the battle area.

At this, several of the less interested heroes sat up, especially Child Emperor, who asked, "What do those do?" as he pointed his ever-present lollipop at the image of the swords.

"That's what we were hoping to find out by giving them to Metal Knight," Sitch replied. "We want to know that just as much as you do."

Child Emperor sat back in disappointment. "You do know that I could've helped too, right? I'd probably give you more complete results, too."

Sitch shrugged apologetically. "... Metal Knight has a contract with us, actually. You'd have to arrange something with him in order to get a claim on the technology that we recover."

At that, Atomic Samurai whistled. "Good luck getting anything out of that old badger. You give him an inch to work with, he'll take a mile."

Getting fed up with the interruptions, Tatsumaki spoke up again. "Is there anything else you need to tell us, or can we leave? Those monsters won't kill themselves."

Sitch sighed. "Yes, actually, one last thing." He reached forward, and played the full satellite video he'd gotten from Metal Knight. It started out looking normal and boring, but about fifteen seconds in, several visible explosions plumed out of a random section of Z City.

At this point, Zombieman asked a question. "Would it be likely that the one who caused all the devastation had been living close to the first explosion?"

Sitch paused the video, and replied. "We already thought of that, and that section of Z City is the abandoned area. We don't actually have any up-to-date records of that entire section, due to the lack of populace. It is plausible, though we have no way of finding the information. We'd ask Metal Knight, but he flat out refused, saying that he won't part with any more of his data." Sitch resumed the video, and several more explosions of rubble happened, then the activity died down. "We believe that this was when the Subterranean army registered the presence of the Dragon-level entity we've been discussing, due to the fact that every last one of the Subterraneans in the vicinity of the explosions had died within a minute." As he finished speaking, the plumes of dust started up again, increasing in size each time, leaving massive fires in their wakes. "At this point we believe that the larger variants arrived, and they were beaten down with just as much speed as the regular Subterraneans, if not more. You may also notice that the fight had moved from the abandoned area into the surrounding sections of Z City, where the collateral damage started to stack up extremely quickly, as the Dragon-level entity was moving at ludicrous speeds around the entirety of the City." Sitch glanced at Flashy Flash, who was visibly shaking in his seat; though whether it was out of envy, excitement, or anger wasn't apparent.

Seeing that nothing was forthcoming from Flash, Sitch turned up the speed on the recording. "This video is several hours long, so I'll speed through it to the end, where the situation changes once again." When he slowed the playback back down, the entirety of Z City was in ruins, and the view on the screen was back where it had started that morning, though with one significant change: overlaid over the screen was an energy readout, with a massive spike where the fight was taking place. "We think that this enormous reading was the leader of the Subterraneans. At the very least, all of those that remained fled underground after this one was demolished," Sitch explained as the energy readout spiked, then fell to the new baseline. "This readout also shows that the Dragon-level entity doesn't use a significant amount of detectable energy when it isn't causing City-level devastation, and it's quite possible that we haven't seen the peak of its power. Please, keep on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, like mysteriously defeated monsters, demolished buildings, or random explosions."

Tatsumaki snorted, offended, her hands balled up into fists on the table in front of her. "You mean, what normal heroes do every day? You want us to do grunt work? That's the job of the lower class heroes, not S-Class superpowers like myself!"

"We're asking you all to do this because of the sheer power displayed during the invasion of Z City. The magnitude of the battle exceeds everything we've ever seen before, only short of Blast." Sitch held out his hands, palms up in supplication as he held each and every one of the present heroes' stares. "We need all of your help more than ever, now that the population of Earth is only twenty five percent of what it once was. Please, keep an eye out for anything that might point us towards finding and allying ourselves with this new mysterious potential."


	4. Investigations and Hero Applications

**AN: Hi, I'm not dead... surprise! :D I edited this chapter myself, so feel free to point out any mistakes or inconsistencies in my writing. I don't know how soon the next chapter will be out, but for more info on what I'm working on next, see the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

Saitama trudged through the streets of Y-City, staring at the ground while clutching a single small cardboard box full of his only surviving belongings rather despondently, idly kicking away a fist-sized rock, causing it to skitter into the street. His eyes idly followed the rock, noticing a cheap-looking apartment block, a dingy and weathered old sign proclaiming a few vacancies leaning on the lone surviving fence post out front. Turning his steps towards the building, he managed to negotiate a lease on one of the apartments, stashing his things inside, then returning to wandering Y-City, looking for someplace to earn some money with which to pay for his new apartment.

* * *

 _A week later_

Tatsumaki huffed as she idly floated high in the sky above Y-City, her earpiece off again, as per usual. "Keep an eye out, he said. It shouldn't be too difficult, he said. It's possibly a Dragon-level threat, he said." She huffed again, clearly unhappy with the lack of success they'd had locating Saitama. She had several loose bits of rubble floating around her in a complex pattern, denoting her frustration. "We don't know anything about this… this _thing!_ " Her voice had risen to a shout, though she was too high in the sky for anyone to notice. "For all we know, it could've been Metal Knight, leading us on a wild goose chase! We have _no information!_ " A crumbling sound stopped her ranting as she noticed she'd accidentally crushed the bits of rubble she'd been using to entertain herself on her - up till now - fruitless search, and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Great. Losing control again, just what I needed after that stupid Invasion last month."

She dropped towards the ground, the glow around the gravel she'd been fiddling with fading to nothingness as she let it all fall with a gentle pitter-patter onto the roof of a mostly intact building. She started floating down the street, about 3 stories up. She wanted zero interruptions, and floating out of reach of the populace tended to be the most effective deterrent. As she floated by a restaurant, she caught a whiff of the freshly-cooked noodles, and her stomach growled, making her groan and touch down, entering the shop with her public face on: the usual haughty glare that prevented anyone who thought to disturb her from doing so, which let her order some udon soup in peace, sitting on a bench next to the recently-replaced front window.

After a few minutes, her soup arrived, and she started eating it, paying little attention to the interior of the shop, preferring to stare out the window, a blank look in her eyes as she became lost in thought. The peaceful scene - and the window - was shattered scant few minutes later as an explosion rocked the city block, a plume of fire and smoke rushing past an annoyed Tatsumaki, who'd reflexively started to levitate, though she'd had enough presence of mind to save her soup from the destruction, as she hadn't quite finished it yet.

She grumbled, finishing the soup quickly and setting it back on the now dusty bar, the soup bowl now the only clean thing in the entire restaurant other than herself. "And there goes my peaceful lunch… whoever just made that explosion is gonna pay!" She shot off towards the center of the small newly-formed mushroom cloud, dispersing the smoke in front of her with her abilities, and touched down at the edge of the crater, looking around for the cause.

As she looked around, she noticed a few twisted bits of metal lying on the ground that didn't look like they came from any buildings. Upon closer inspection, she found a half-melted hand, what looked like half a metal leg, and a metal foot. "...The hell? Did Metal Knight do this?" A tick appeared on her forehead, the green telekinetic glow around her getting dangerously brighter. "When I find him..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed a few decidedly organic body parts laying around, though they weren't fully human. She levitated them off the ground to get a closer look, and grimaced, going a bit green. ...well, greener. "What was this, some kind of mosquito monster? EW!" She gathered both the organic and metal remains, flying back to A-City at high speed to report her findings, and to chew out Metal Knight.

* * *

All the way on the other side of Y-City, Saitama was browsing through the shelves of a supermarket that had opened in the last week, and he'd managed to score several great deals on some merchandise due to the "Grand Re-Opening" of the store. "Hmm…" He mumbled to himself as he fished around in his coin purse for enough change to pay for his not-even-half-full cart. "I definitely need some kind of job…" He walked out of the store with his bags of food, when a flyer for the Hero Association flew (heh) straight into his face, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise, his swearing muffled by the paper.

Once he managed to peel the advertisement off his face, he stared blankly at it. "...A 'Hero Association'? THEY'RE HIRING!?" All that was left of Saitama was a trail of dust and wind as he rushed home, stashed his things, and tore off towards what he hoped was the local examination center, the address of which was printed on the flyer clenched tightly in his hand.

* * *

Several hours and plenty of physical and written examinations later, Saitama was standing in the locker room, smiling down at his results sheet, which had a massive "C" on it. "Well, at now I'm employed… Where do I-?" He was interrupted by the intercom, which called for him to go to a specific classroom for an information session.

As he walked into the empty classroom and sat down, - Saitama's record-breaking scores in the physical exams had caused everyone else to quit prematurely - he noticed that there was a man in a snakeskin suit dozed off in the armchair behind the big desk up at the front of the classroom. Saitama raised a hand inquisitively. "Hello? Are you supposed to be giving me some info about being a hero?"

The man stirred slightly, opening one bleary eye. "...Wake me up when everyone's here." He promptly fell asleep again, prompting Saitama to sigh and fish a piece of gum out of the pocket of his hoodie, popping it into his mouth and beginning to chew on it.

* * *

15 minutes later, Saitama was getting rather annoyed. Nobody had arrived, so it was still him and the sleeping man in the only comfy chair in the room. Finally getting fed up with waiting, Saitama strolled over to the man, poking his cheek a couple times. "Oi, I'm the only one here. You gonna do something, or what?"

The man startled awake, flinching back in his chair a bit, rolling a few inches away from Saitama's outstretched hand and looking around. "Wha-? Oh. Just one, huh? Makes it easier on me, I guess…" The man got up from the chair, stretching to wake up his limbs, giving Saitama a once-over. "You don't look like much. What rank did you get?"

Saitama pulled out his paper with a shrug, showing the front to him. "C-Class."

What Snek didn't notice, however, was the distribution of Saitama's scores. All he saw was the 71/100 overall score that was posted right beneath the massive 'C' on the diploma, and he scoffed. "C-Class? And I see you barely scraped by." He waved Saitama off, causing him to carefully put away the certificate. "You're barely worth explaining this to, so I'll keep it brief. You're a C-Class hero. The lowest of the low, since you'll start off at the bottom… somewhere in the three hundreds, I don't know. You C-Class heroes are fodder, and unless you show some real potential, that's all you'll ever be. To prove that you really wanna be a real hero, you need to do something heroic at least once a week to prove it." He pointed his finger at Saitama, an intimidating look on his face. "And make sure you act like a hero, got it? You'll be on the Hero Association's website, so make sure you act like you deserve it!" Snek jabbed his right thumb at his own chest, puffing it up proudly. "I'm A-Class, Rank 38! That means that you'll show me respect as your senior and superior, got it?"

At a blank look from Saitama, Sneck started to get annoyed. "At the bottom of the totem pole, there's you and the rest of the C-Class heroes. All of you are cannon fodder to the real monsters. The next rung up the ladder would be the B-Class heroes, and they're a bit better, but not much to sneeze at. Second from the top would be us A-Class heroes, and we're the cream of the crop! We do most of the hero work in the Hero Association. At the top of the pyramid, there's the S-Class heroes, like Tatsumaki, Bang, and King." He shuddered a little, as if remembering a scary memory. "They're almost monsters in their own right; they're crazy strong, stronger than anyone! ...They don't do much, though." Sneck scowled a bit, but then shook his head. "That's all you'll get from me, newbie. Try not to die." Once he was done, Sneck shoved his hands in his pockets, brushing past Saitama and then left.

Saitama shrugged, tucking the manilla folder with his certificate in it under his arm, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, and wandered out the door, eventually making it home to put the paper in a place of honor. "Guess I'll start making a name for myself tomorrow…" As the sun set, he flicked his TV on, and started surfing the channels.

* * *

Back at the Hero Association HQ, a glasses-wearing man approached Sneck, pulling him aside, explaining to him Saitama's phenomenal results in the physical portion of the exams. "That man you talked to…" He checked the paper he had with him. "Ah, yes. Saitama. He may be only a C-Class hero at the moment, but that's because of his low written exam score."

Sneck raised an eyebrow, not entirely getting the point. "What was his score distribution?" He swiveled the chair he was sitting in to face the other man, his attention fully focused on him.

The other man gave a small smile, looking out over the city, bathed in myriad oranges and reds from the setting sun. "He got a low score on the written exam, but he earned a perfect score on the physical tests. Not only that…" He turned to look at Sneck fully, his glasses flashing. "He broke every single record the Hero Association has."

Sneck sat forward in his chair, a skeptic look on his face. "Puri Puri Prisoner?"

The brown haired man shook his head, the smile growing slightly. "Hardly a mark by comparison."

"Darkshine?" Sneck's elbows came to rest on his knees, his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"Not even close."

"Bang, Atomic Samurai?"

The man turned back to the window. "We don't have concrete records of their strength, but still no, especially not in sheer power."

Sneck gave a low whistle. "We're sure this wasn't a fluke?"

The other man nodded. "It's quite possible that he'll join their ranks as S-Class soon." He placed a few photos on the desk by Sneck, showing the destruction Saitama had caused in the testing center, and started walking out of the room. "It's almost as if there's a god living in that body…"

As the sun shed its final rays on the room Sneck was sitting in, he marveled at the pictures, getting a contemplative expression on his face.

* * *

The next day, Sitch received a call on his WATCH, and answered, the glasses-wearing employee's head popping out of the WATCH. The man looked rather excited, and Sitch noticed a few notifications of some mail from the man that had just called him. "What is it?"

In a low, fast voice, the man recounted the results of Saitama's tests. "...I think we have a suspect, sir!"

Sitch's eyebrow raised. "A suspect of what, if I may ask?"

"The Dragon-level Mysterious Being that halted the Subterranean Invasion, of course!" Read the documents I sent you, and you'll notice that we found a man whose strength is literally off the charts!"

Sitch retreated to his office, transferring the call to his desk to allow him to browse and continue the conversation. "...impressive… And what information do we have on him? Any addresses we can find?"

The other man shook his head sadly, "He didn't actually leave an address, so we don't know where to find him." The man looked apologetic. "I'd have sent some operatives to check, but by the time the information on him got to me, he was long gone. The only clue we have is that Sneck came back late last night with a large bruise on one cheek, saying he'd tried to crush the new guy, this… Saitama fellow… but he'd gotten beat down with little effort at the outskirts of Y-City."

"Damn…" Sitch pounded the desk in frustration, causing the hologram of his assistant to get a bit fuzzy for a second. "I wish we had more operatives, but with the Invasion…" He sighed, sitting back in his black leather spinny chair with a huff. He looked back up at his assistant, who was giving him a small apologetic smile. "I'll get back to you on the subject later, we need to focus on rebuilding the Association first. Keep me posted on anything else you find on him, though." The man nodded, and the call cut out, leaving Sitch alone in his darkened office. He preferred it dark, that way he could manage his visitors more easily. Most people didn't like darkness, and tended to feel uneasy in his office as a result. As for those that it didn't affect, more often than not they respected him more for it. Add to that the fact that he was one of the highest authorities in the UHA… few people crossed him outside the S-Class heroes.

* * *

 **AN: I'm happy to announce the premiere of a spin-off for this story, titled: "The Subterranean Apocalypse - Omakes"! I'll be working on the first chapter of that next, as it's a look into what this fic could've been since I couldn't bring myself to just completely drop Genos completely. You're welcome, Genos fans! :D I'm not sure when it'll come out, but I've already got some of it written, so it shouldn't be near as long as the wait between chapters 3 and 4 of this.**


End file.
